


Ben Mitchell's ideal present

by bookl0ver



Series: Ballum NSFW [4]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Handcuffs, Innuendo, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: For the Ballum Advent Calendar 2020Callum gives Ben his ideal Christmas present.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Ballum NSFW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146341
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Ben Mitchell's ideal present

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking!
> 
> Warnings in the tags. Please let me know if there's anything else that should be warned for. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The text had been vague, barely a full sentence, and it had Ben rushing to lock up the Arches and get home, barrelling through the front door and taking the stairs two at a time. Bedroom door thrown wide, he stopped short at the sight that greeted him. 

Fairy lights decorated the perimeter of the room with candles lit on the dresser and beside tables, bathing it in a soft glow. Bathing Callum in a beautiful glow, making him look ethereal where he lay on the bed, red ribbon wrapped over his chest and a pair of sinfully tight boxers with a bow over his straining cock the only things clothing him. His eyes flashed dark as he took in Ben taking him in, spreading his legs and arching his back that bit more when their eyes met. 

“Fuck.” 

Ben was on him in an instant, shoes and jacket still on as he knelt over Callum, kissing him frantically like he needed it, like he was his only source of oxygen. Callum’s hands grabbed at his hair, grinning into the kiss. 

“You like your present then?” He panted when Ben pulled away, only an inch, their lips still brushing as he spoke. Ben’s eyes were almost black, his mouth plump and bruised, debauched already. 

“You don’t know the things you do to me, Cal.” He responded, clutching Callum’s side harder, digging his nails in to hear him hiss. “So pretty, all wrapped up for me. Mine.” 

“There’s more, if you want.” Ben cocked his head and shuffled up onto his knees at Callum’s little push, watching enraptured as his boyfriend scooped up a box from under the bed, resting it between them. Pretty blue eyes watched intently as Ben lifted the lid of the box and stared in.

A grin crept onto Ben’s face as he took in the range of items lining the box. Sex toys of all kinds, from dildos and vibrators, restraints and gags, nipple clamps and cock rings… It was glorious. 

Ben raised his gaze to Callum and found his boyfriend’s face as scarlet as the ribbon covering his torso, and couldn’t help but imagine Callum ordering all of this, or even better going into an actual shop and buying it. His sweet face pink and tilted down at the ground, awkward and embarrassed. All for Ben. 

He shuffled closer to Callum and pulled him up for another kiss, hot and heated in a battle of tongues and teeth because how could he tell Callum just how fucking beautiful, hot, wonderful he is? What words could possibly achieve the depth of how he made Ben feel? 

“God babe,” He breathed. “You’re so fucking perfect for me, I can’t believe you went to all this effort.” 

Callum smiled bashfully, those cute little dimples prominent and inviting Ben’s fingers to poke into them. “Wanted to make it special. Our first Christmas.” 

Ice crashed over Ben. First Christmas. It should be their second but he was a massive idiot and broke both of their hearts. He didn’t want to think about that, let Callum’s beautiful gift go to waste with his melancholy, so shoved Callum down to lay flat and placed the box on the bed beside him. 

“What’re the rules with this stuff baby?”

“Whatever you want,” Callum replied. “I’m yours Ben, if it’s in that box you can use it.” 

Ben’s heart raced with excitement and he clambered off of the bed to shove off some of his clothes, needing freedom from his shoes, jacket and jeans so he could think a bit more clearly. His cock was hard just from the promise of the evening’s activities, and he had to palm himself to take the edge off. 

“Oh,” Callum spoke and Ben turned to him quickly. “We have the whole house to ourselves all night, by the way. I made sure everyone’s out.” 

“Good, cos I’ve got plans for you.” He reached in the box, taking out what he wanted, loving the way Callum’s eyes were trained on his every movement. Wanting to keep Callum on the ropes he swung his legs over him, resting on his stomach and snatched his wrists, fastening the leather restraints around one, threading the chain through the slats on the bedframe and securing the other wrist. Callum blinked up at him, tugging on the cuffs and moaning low when they held him fast, eyes rolling back. He loved this, being at Ben’s mercy. This was the best fucking Christmas present ever, and it wasn’t even for him. 

Familiar fingers clutched his jaw, tilting his head up to look at Ben. His boyfriend was hot and turned on, the blue of his iris almost entirely overshadowed but his expression was serious. “Callum, I need you to promise me you’ll safe word out if you want to, okay? I don’t care if this is my Christmas present, I can’t enjoy myself if there’s a chance I’ll cross the line and you won’t stop me.” 

Out of nowhere tears sprang to Callum’s eyes and he blinked them back, cursing his boyfriend’s damn sincerity and care. This was supposed to be hot; he wasn’t supposed to be giving him the warm and fuzzies. “I promise Ben. I’ll say red.”  
“Thank you, babe.” Ben said softly, pressing a kiss to Callum’s lips. His smile turned devious as he picked up the first of the items he’d chosen. 

“Now, I think it’s time I play with my pretty present. Remember, no-one’s home, so feel free to scream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> 🎄 Have a lovely day and merry Christmas!🎄


End file.
